(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable mobile seat for a vehicle that is usable as a wheelchair, that allows handicapped persons to easily board a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Wheelchair height differs from a height suitable for a vehicle seat. Therefore, a wheel supporting part of a conventional detachable mobile seat is foldable. However, the wheels may interfere with the surrounding parts of the seat during folding, and a conventional folding structure is not structurally stiff.